The Crash that changed everything
by SandwichGuy
Summary: Tails has died in a racing accident. Chris blames himself. Now Sonic needs to pick up the pieces and try to fix this. And make everything right. Based in Sonic R universe.
1. The Day

This takes place in the Sonic R universe. Since I'm lazy and can't work on the damn thing, and this chapter is all I can think about, I will just go ahead and write it. I don't own the characters, they belong to SEGA and TMS.

February 18th, 2020

1:00 PM

After a long off-season, the time is here. It's time for the 62nd running of the Great American Race, the Daytona 500. Since NASCAR lowered the age limit for NASCAR Sprint Cup Series racing to 11 (There's no way in hell that will ever happen ever in history but I did it to work with the story.) young Chris Thorndyke, who just recently turned 11, will be racing part-time for Hendrick Motorsports.

He has been looking forward to this day for years. While everyone is saying that he's too young and being rushed to this point, Chris believes he can do well at his age. There's one person in particular that believes in him-Sonic the Hedgehog. The 24 year old adoptive father of Chris helped him reach this point, and he'll damn well make sure he succeeds in the sport.

Sonic is a multiple time champion in racing. He was the Mobian Late Model World Champion at the age of just 17. Then, after he came to Earth, he won the 2014 ARCA Championship. Then he won the 2015 NASCAR Xfinity Series Championship and the 2016 and 2018 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Championships. He is also the 2015 and 2016 FIA World Motorsport Champion. He is regarded as being one of, if not the best driver in the world. He's also one of the sports most popular drivers.

Also racing at the team is Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic's main rival. The 2017 NASCAR Sprint Cup Champion and the 2017 World Motorsport Champion, Shadow one of the most hated drivers in NASCAR. People hate him as much as Kyle Busch and Brad Keselowski. The fans hate him for being overly agressive and being somewhat of a dirty driver. Most people compare him to being very similar to Dale Earnhardt, as both act and drive very similar.

Then theres Knuckles the Echidna. Another big rival of Sonic's, he was the runner up in the World Championship in 2016 and in the NASCAR Sprint Cup Championship in 2016 and 2018. He wants nothing more than to beat Sonic.

The other driver on this team is Miles "Tails" Prower. The young fox is 14 years old and joined NASCAR last year. In his rookie year in the NASCAR Sprint Cup Series, he won the Championship over Sonic, who Tails considers to be his older brother. And after being the runner-up in the World Motorsport Championship twice in 2017 and 2018, he finally won the World Title in 2019. Now in his second full time season, he will be trying to defend his title. He is also a fan favorite like Sonic, and many believe he will be a legend someday in racing.

In the qualifying races, Shadow won the pole, and Sonic won the first qualifying race. Meaning he will start third. Austin Dillon won the other qualifying race and starts 4th. Knuckles will start the race from 6th, Tails from 10th, and Chris from 18th.

Fox will be carrying the race on TV. Theres a sold out crowd watching, along with an estimated 10,000,000 people around the world watching on TV. The commentators are Mike Joy, Larry McReynolds, and Darrell Waltrip.

As the cars rolled off the pit lane, everyone got settled in to run 500 miles, which is 200 laps. Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles and Chris have a radio that allows them to communicate during the race.

On the last pace lap, Sonic radioed into to Chris. "Alright buddy, you ready to race?" Sonic asked him. Chris was nervous and a bit scared. "I guess." Chris said back to him. "Don't worry, just be careful and you should do fine." Tails told him.

The 43 car field rolled off of turn 4. In the booth, Larry McReynolds told Darrell his normal line before each race. "Alright Darrell, it's a new decade, a new year, it's our 19th year of NASCAR on Fox, reach up and pull those seat belts tight ONE MORE TIME!" Then Darrell said his Classic line. "BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LETS GO RACING IN 2020 BOYS AND GIRLS!"

The cars began to race off into turn 1. Chris knew he needed to find a person to draft with. Luckily, his teammate Chase Elliott was behind him. So he hooked up with him and they began charging to the front. Sonic drafted with Tails and Shadow with Knuckles.

After about 25 laps, Chris ran 7th. Sonic is 2nd, Tails is leading, Shadow is 8th, Knuckles is 9th. Sonic and Tails traded for the lead a few times. The winner would get a spot in the Chase, NASCAR's playoff format. So they planned it would every man for himself on the last lap. Chris can't make the playoffs though as he isn't running for points, nor is running the full season. He's scheduled to be on only 10 races.

At the halfway point in the race, Chris ran in 3rd. Sonic is leading, Tails is 2nd. The "big one" hasn't happened yet. The Big One is a huge crash involving many cars that happens commonly at tracks like Daytona.

But with 39 laps to go, it happened.

Ben Rhodes, a teammate of theirs, got turned sideways at the front of the pack. He flipped on top of Kyle Busch, causing a 29 car accident. Many cars were pinned against the wall, some spun into the infield, some got on top of other cars. Rhodes flipped 4 times.

Everyone made it through, but everyone one of Sonic's teammates except for Shadow, Knux, Chris and Tails got wrecked. The race was put under the red flag. Meaning the cars were all stopped. The 23 remaining cars stopped on the frontstretch while the backstretch was cleaned up from the wrecked cars and debris. 14 cars made it through and 9 cars weren't seriously damaged. Thanfully, nobody got hurt in the huge wreck.

During the stoppage, the drivers discussed plans for what they should do for the rest of the race. "Ok, there's 5 of us, and only one can win." Knux started. "Well duh, that's not hard to figure out." Said Sonic with his normal cockyness. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Knux yelled back, getting fired up. "Calm down you two, I don't want to have to get the officials to break up a fight." said Chuck, Sonic's uncle and crew chief.

"Guys, I think I should stay back and hold off the others. That way one of you can win." Chris said. "No Chris, I don't want you to do that. You have to go for the win. Besides, you might not get this chance again for a few years." Shadow said to him. "No, I have nothing to lose. You guys have a championship to go after. I stay back. You guys fight for this." Chris said. "Alright Chris, but be careful. There's some dangerous drivers back there." Sonic said.

Sonic was right about that. Especially about one driver-Danica Patrick. Danica was a NASCAR driver for a top team. Then she got fired for poor results. Now she's back in a one-off race deal with the same team. Sonic never really liked her. She had gotten in multiple run-ins with him in the races. Once she wrecked him on purpose. Shadow didn't like her much either for the same reason.

The race restarted. Sonic and Tails led the race again. Chris laid back in 5th and held off the field. Within 15 laps, Danica caught him and tried to pass him. Chris held her back as best as he could.

When they came to 2 laps left, Sonic led. Shadow was 2nd, Knuckles is third. Tails had gotten a bit loose and fell to 8th. Tails managed to pass Danica after Chris forced her aside after she attempted to wreck him. Sonic has never won the Daytona 500. Knuckles won it in 2017. Tails won in 2019. Shadow had won twice in 2016 and 2018.

"Chris, you've done your job. Now I'll try to get you to a win!" Tails said. Chris pulled in and they went forward. But Danica was right on their heels. At the white flag, Sonic still lead. But Chris and Tails weren't going much of anywhere.

Tails backed off a bit down the backstretch.

Danica rushed by him and got to the top of the track.

She then turned down towards Chris.

Tails knew what she was doing.

"Chris no!" Tails yelled.

Chris looked over and saw what she was doing. He froze.

Then an orange car appeared alongside of him. Danica slammed into the orange car.

That orange car was Tails.

His car slammed into the wall head on, then it flipped over.

Then a car smashed into his roof. Right where Tails was sitting in the car.

Chris was terrified. He knew Tails was seriously injured or even dead. Sonic and Knuckles noticed it. And they knew it was bad. But Shadow knew it was awful. Chris then began to shiver as Danica pulled ahead of him. Then his hair turned black. His eyes turning white. Shadow, who had fallen to 4th, noticed this. "Dear god...he's going Dark mode!" Shadow yelled. "YOURE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Chris yelled. He pulled alongside Danica.

He then turned her sideways. They both slammed into the wall, Danica's car flying into the air. Chris rode along the wall, before falling into unconsciousness. His car slammed into the inside wall and slid into the infield. Sonic went ahead and won. Knuckles finished 2nd.

Initially, they didn't know what Chris was doing. "Why would he do that? Did something break on the car?" Sonic asked. But then they saw the backstretch and knew what he did.

Tails car was obliterated. Ty Dillon, who hit Tails roof (not on purpose obviously. He could not avoid it.) appeared to be frightened. He was waving over safety officials. That's when they knew how bad this was. And thats when they knew what Chris did was intentional.

Surpisingly, Sonic wasn't mad. In fact, he was proud. But he didn't focus con that long. All he cared about was if his "little brother" and his son were ok.

Chris just woke up to safety officials around his car. It had been 2 minutes since the wreck. "Are you ok?" One of them asked. "Is..is Tails ok?" Chris asked. "See? I knew NASCAR shouldnt have let some kid race. They would just do something stupid like that." Then Chris, who was still pissed off, grabbed that guy by the collar. "Is. He. Ok." He asked, gritting his teeth. Even though the official was in his 30's, he was intimidated by the 11 year old.

The man sighed. "You better get to the Halifax Medical Center. He doesn't look good."

Chris immediately jumped out of the car and ran down the pit lane. He needed to find someone to get him to the hospital. He was required to go get checked out at the medical center, but that could wait. He eventually found Knuckles. "Chris! Are you ok?!" Knuckles asked. "Wheres dad?" Chris asked. (Hes talking about Sonic. In this universe Sonic is his father. Adoptove father, not biological. At least not anymore) "I saw him get in an ambulance. He was looking for you. I think they left though." Chris could understand him and Sally going on ahead. Sonic was probably mad at him. Chris blamed himself for this. Knuckles and Chris hitched a ride to the hospital.

They were about to head in when Chrs stopped. "Chris, cmon. We need to go." Knuckles said, confused. "I cant. Dad probably hates me." Chris said. "What? Why would he?" Knuckles asked. "Because. This is all my fault. If I didn't leave him there, Tails wouldn't have done that." Knuckles was heartbroken by what Chris was saying. "Chris, this isn't your fault. There's nothing you could have done to stop this. Now cmon, we need to go."

Knuckles and Chris walked into the waiting room. Sonic then got out of his chair and ran to Chris. Chris shut his eyes, preparing to be yelled and screamed at by his father.

Instead, Sonic wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

"Are you ok?" Sonic asked. Chris nodded. As he began to cry again. Sonic held him tightly. "Its ok. It's not your fault. It's not your fault." After a while, Chris had calmed down. He was sitting in Sonic's lap in the waiting room. Hoping and praying Tails would be ok. Just like everyone else.

After about an hour, a surgeon walked out.

"Doctor, how's Tails? Is he going to be ok?" Sally asked with fear.

The doctor had a solemn look on his face.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Acorn, but the extent of Miles' injuries are just too much for us to save him. I don't know how much longer he has, but I suggest you go in and say your goodbyes."

Everyone froze. They couldn't believe it.

_Tails is going to_ _die._

They walked into the emergency room. Tails was in really bad shape. Patches of fur were burned off. He had cuts and bruises all over. It looked like he had many broken bones.

At this point, everyone was on the verge of tears.

"Oh my god...Tails no!" Sally said, about to cry.

Thats when Tails groaned a bit.

"You guys, I think Tails is trying to say something." Chris said.

"You've...you've given me a wonderful life...I love you all." Tails said.

"Tails...no..." Chris said, about to break down in tears.

"Chris...it's not..your fault...it was worth it..." Tails said.

"Tails...I love you kid. And I know I don't say that enough." Sonic said.

"I know Sonic...I know..."

Then Tails shut his eyes. Smiling. Then, he flatlined.

The doctor checked his pulse and then shut off the heart monitor.

"Im sorry. He's gone." He said with sadness.

Chris then broke down in tears, falling to his knees.

"No...its not fair, ITS NOT FAIR!" He yelled. Sonic kneeled down and hugged him, as he was crying too. Everyone then hugged the two. Everyone was in tears. They couldnt believe what had happened.

_Miles "Tails" Prower...dead at 14 years old._


	2. Aftermath

February 18th, 2020

6:30 PM

Its been an hour since Tails died. Everyone has gone back to their hotel rooms or RV's in the infield. The fans don't know what's happened to Tails. Some people have spread rumors about his death, but they don't know for sure. Some are saying he's dead. Some are saying he's alive but gravely injured.

At 7:00, NASCAR President Mike Helton told all the drivers the news. Everyone else would hear about Tails' fate in about half an hour.

"This is one of the toughest announcements that I've ever personally had to make. And I haven't had to do this since Dale Earnhardt's death in 2001, but after the accident going down the backstretch at the end of the Daytona 500, we've lost Miles Prower."

At 7:30, word circled to Fox Sports. They brought in analysts and announcers Chris Myers, Mike Joy, Jeff Hammond, and former announcer Ken Squire to release the news. They interrupted broadcasts from all around the country.

Chris Myers: Good evening everyone. We apologize for interrupting your program, but we have some very sad news. Today, 2019 NASCAR Sprint Cup champion and FIA World Champion, Miles "Tails" Prower, has died, from an accident on the final lap of the Daytona 500. I'm here with Mike Joy, Jeff Hammond, and Ken Squier. Jeff, what is your take on this?

Jeff Hammond: Chris, it's hard to believe. I've been in the sport a long time. I've never seen anyone with so much talent. He was a great kid, a great friend. But most of all he was a...a competitor.

Chris Myers: And Mike, you were broadcasting this race from the television booth, you saw this happen. What do you think about this incident?

Mike Joy: Well Chris, it's not important to remember Miles for how he died. We should remember him for how he lived. He was the most intelligent driver in the garage every week. He was much like Alan Kulwicki, getting his team to make his car just right for him. He drove extremely hard, but smooth. A part of the sport died today with Miles Prower. And I can't begin to understand what his family and friends are going through right now.

Chris Myers: He had many friends here, actually he considered Sonic the Hedgehog his older brother, as he had raised him from when he was a toddler. Ken, you've been in the sport longer than anyone. You've seen many drivers lose their lives. Is this one any different?

Ken Squier: Yes Chris. And what makes it different is how Miles died. He died a hero. When Danica Patrick made an attempt to wreck Christopher Thorndyke, who was a close friend of Miles, Miles drove between the two cars, so he would get wrecked and not Thorndyke. He gave his life to save his.

Chris Myers: We'll be back in a moment, if you want to continue watching this, go to Fox Sports 1, if not your regularly scheduled program will be continuing shortly. Our thoughts and prayers go out to the friends and family of Miles "Tails" Prower. Who has died today at the age of just 14 years old.

The news of Tails' death spread like a wildfire. Within hours, people were placing flowers, wreathes and anything related to Tails at the Hendrick Motorsports Shop. It was one of the saddest days in the history of Motorsport.

That night, everyone just stayed in. Chris cried himself to sleep. Sonic and Sally stayed with him, trying to make Chris feel better, as well as themselves. As they was grieving as much as Chris. Knuckles and Shadow were up all night. Thinking about what had happened, why it had happened, and what was next.

February 19th, 2020

1:00 PM

Nobody left Daytona. The next day, 42 of the 43 drivers in the race did a 10 lap salute. The only not on track was Danica. She had been banned from all NASCAR competiton for life. She was even facing criminal charges of murder. Chris and the others did go out. But with a lot of pain. Chris could hardly bring himself to do it.

_"It's all your fault." _Thats the only thing Chris thought. Even though Tails said it wasn't, he still blamed himself. As soon as the 10 laps were over, all the fans who returned for the 10 lap salute began to leave. When Chris got out of his car, he just ran to Sonic. Sonic took him into his arms and tried to get him to calm down a bit.

_"This is the worst thing we've ever experienced. I don't know how I'm gonna get Chris past this. I never seen him so...broken..." _Sonic thought as he held Chris. "C'mon bud, we need to catch the plane." Sonic told him. Chris nodded and they started walking.

They got in the car and went to the airport, which is just behind the track. Everyone got on the plane and flew back to Station Square. They got off, got in the limo that Mr. Tanaka had waiting, and just drove back to the mansion that they all live in.

February 20th, 2020

1:30 PM

Even though the victory Lane celebrations were cancelled, Sonic still got the trophy for winning the race. But Sonic just put it on the shelf with some other trophies and just left. It meant nothing to him. That race is one that he will never want to remember.

Sonic and the others went to the shop in Charlotte, as they did most days. Then, Jeff Gordon, a 5 time NASCAR Champion and co-owner of Hendrick Motorsports came over the intercom. "If you want go home and be with your families today, go. We are going through an extremely difficult time right now. And if you need the support of your family, go home for today." Not a single person left.

At about 2:00 PM, Sonic went to a press conference. It was being broadcast all around the country.

The Hedgehog walked in and sat down at a desk. In front of them were about a hundred reporters. They were all from News Stations, Sports channels like ESPN and Fox Sports 1, and some were from other countries.

Sonic decided to start off.

"Thank you all for coming. As you know, the last few days have been, well...really hard. We are mainly just in total shock and sadness. Tails was like a little brother to me. And it's just so hard to know that he is gone forever. All I can say is, this is an accident that's going to effect me for the rest of my life. You are open to ask me questions now."

The first person was a reporter for ESPN. "Mr. Hedgehog, how is Christopher? He seemed to be very distraught."

"He's probably taking this the hardest out of everyone. It happened right in front of him. He seems to be blaming himself, but we are trying to let him know, that we are here for him and will make sure that he gets past this."

The next person to ask a question was from a Charlotte News Station. "Mr. Hedgehog, will your team be able to race this weekend? And who will replace Tails for the rest of the season?"

"That's probably the least of our worries right now, but yes. Me, Shadow and Knuckles all plan on racing. We aren't sure about Chris as of right now. He might race, but he also might not. We're leaving the decision up to him. He also might be the driver to replace Tails, but we are leaving that up to him. We aren't retiring Tails number, which is 50, either. Because we know that's not what he would want us to do."

The next reporter was from Fox Sports 1. "Mr. Hedgehog, its been reported that Ty Dillon, who was the driver who hit Tails roof, which killed him, is receiving death threats. What do you think about this?"

"It's completely unacceptable. He is not at fault for any of this. The only one at fault is Danica. If anyone should be mad at anyone, it's at her. We're not going to tolerate people threatening him, there was nothing he could have done."

Sonic answered about 10 more questions. After that he just went back home. Sally and a few others were planning Tails funeral. Chris was just in his room. Sonic kept him home from school, he didn't want him to go back for a few days. He wanted Chris to get a hold of himself and try to get it together. Chris also hasn't decided on whether or not he will drive the next weekend or drive full time.

When Sonic got home, he went upstairs to check on Chris. When he got to his room, he knocked on the door lightly.

"Who is it?" Chris said softly, almost at a whisper.

"It's me, can I come in?" Sonic asked.

"Fine." Chris replied.

Sonic opened the door and walked in. Chris was lying in his bed in his pajamas. It looked like he had been crying, as his eyes were red and his sheets had some tear stains. Sonic sat on the bed.

"Are you ok? It looks like you were crying." Sonic said softly, putting a hand on Chris's back. "I'm fine dad." Chris said, lying. "Cmon kid, don't lie to me. You're not ok." Sonic picked him up and put Chris in his lap and hugged him. "I told you Chris, it's not your fault." Sonic said gently to him. "It is my fault Sonic. If I didn't stay back there, and if I didn't let her by me, it wouldn't have happened." Chris said, about to cry again.

"Chris, if it was your fault, Tails would have told you it was. But he said it wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." Sonic said to him. Sonic held him tighter. "Everyone online seems to think it was my fault." Chris said. Sonic was confused by this. "What do you mean?" Sonic asked, confused. "Just go look at what everyone online is saying. And the letters we got."

Sonic got up. He saw a stack of papers on the desk. He looked at them. What he say angered and disturbed him. They were all death threats. They claimed that what happened was all Chris's fault. All of them said they were going to kill Chris. One of them even had a detailed layout of how the person would mutulate Chris and get away with it. Some even said that Sonic should kill him now.

Sonic went online. On Facebook, Twitter, and YouTube, many comments and posts were saying that it was Chris's fault. Lots of them were death threats or threats of some kind.

Seeing them again got Chris upset. Sonic then walked over, and hugged Chris tightly. Murmuring to him that its not his fault, even though Chris thinks it is. Sonic knows he needs to find someway to make Chris realize he didn't do anything wrong.

February 25th, 2020

1:00 PM

Chris made the choice to accept the full-time ride at Hendrick Motorsports to replace Tails. He also decided to race at Atlanta, the 2nd race of the year. Before the race, Sonic met with Chris. They had both qualified on row 3, 5th and 6th. Chris was really nervous, and still blamed himself. He's only racing because he thinks thats what Tails would want him to do.

Darrell Waltrip, one of the NASCAR commentators, did the invocation.

"I'm gonna ask you to do something, I want you to take the hand of the person beside you. Dear lord, our hearts are hurting. We've lost a great driver, and a great friend. And it all seems so unfair. People ask us, how can we come back and race this week? Because we know that's what Tails would want us to do. And we know, that he is forever in a better place. Amen."

Just before the race, Sonic walked up to Chris and gave him a big hug. "You're being really brave today. I'm very proud of you." Sonic told him. Chris then hugged him back, and the two got in the car.

In the race, Hendrick Motorsports healed a bit. I'll just let the announcers do the talking.

Darrell Waltrip: Here comes Elliott with a run in turn 3!

Mike Joy: Elliott and Bayne, off of 4, THEY HIT! BAYNE GETS LOOSE! CHASE ELLIOTT WINS!

Darrell Waltrip: YES!

Larry McReynolds: TWO ONE HUNDREDS OF A SECOND AT THE LINE!

The team, and everyone else healed a little bit there. Chase said it was one of the biggest wins of his career. Meanwhile, Sonic finished 3rd, Chris in 6th, Knuckles in 11th and Shadow in 15th.

Sonic and his friends could at least smile a bit. But the day after, they were sad again.

On Monday, was Tails funeral.


	3. The Fallen

February 26th, 2020

4:00 PM

The funeral was held back on Mobius. The military found a way for people to use the portal to Mobius freely. So Mobians, as well as military, people in the government and scientists can use it for free. Regular citizens need to cough up $5,000 to go through.

Sonic paid the $10,000 to get Chris and Chuck to go to Mobius. They had both been there twice before. Many other drivers, team owners, News reporters and people involved in NASCAR also paid the money to go to the planet.

The funeral was held at the First Church of Mobius in Mobotropolis. About 10,000 people were in attendance. Tails' coffin was made of oak wood and was painted orange and white. With his iconic #50 printed on the sides and ends of it. It was painted to look like his paint scheme. A wreathe lay on top, and flowers along the side. This, of course, was a closed casket funeral. Even though the people at the morgue cleaned up Tails body pretty well, it was still not the condition that people would want to see it in.

At the beginning of the funeral, a priest talked for a whlie, giving Tails his last wishes. "If anyone would like to say anything about Tails, you may come up now. I believe Sonic is going to go first."

Sonic went up to the podium. He held a piece of paper. Which was his speech.

"This is, without question, the hardest thing I've ever had to experience. When I met Tails when he was just a newborn, no older than about 5 months, I wasn't sure how I would raise him. I was only 10 years old. I didn't know what to do. But soon, I grew very attached to him. He gave me a reason to fight, he was one of the first people that believed in me. What I'm trying to say is, he was like a little brother to me. And I'm gonna spend the rest of my life missing him."

By the end, Sonic had tears running down his face, so did some others. He got off the podium and went back to his pew. Chris then hugged him, as he was crying too. Sonic put an arm around him and pulled him in close to get him to calm down a bit.

A few more people went up to speak about Tails. Sally and Rotor were among them. After spending about half an hour of speaking, the Former Freedom Fighters, as well as Chris and Chuck, went up to Tails' coffin to pay their respects.

As they stood in front of Tails' coffin, Chris latched onto Sonic's waist. Sonic pulled him close with one arm and put his other hand on Chris's head and he began stroking his hair.

A couple of hours later, Tails' coffin made it to the graveyard. Tails' tombstone was big, and had a plane and a race car on it. It said "Miles Tails Prower" and "January 15th, 2006-February 18th, 2020". They lowered Tails' coffin into the deep hole. But just before it made it to the bottom, Chris threw one last flower into the hole.

February 27th, 2020

Chris decided he was ready to go back to school. Sonic dropped him off in front of the school. Just before he got out of the car, Sonic asked him "Are you sure you're ready to go back?"

"Yeah, I don't want to behind too much."

"Alright. Well, I'll see you this afternoon."

Sonic drove off. He was really worried Chris would get bullied for what happened. Chris only had a few friends at his school. They, like Sonic, didn't blame Chris for what happened. Their names were Danny, Francis, and Helen.

As Chris walked into school, everyone began staring at him, stunned he was back. Chris tried to ignore them. He knew he would get some stares. Danny then walked up to him. "Hey, you're back!" Danny said happily. Francis and Helen were next to him, they seemed to be happy too. "Yeah, I didn't want to get that far behind on schoolwork." Chris said. They began walking together to class.

Then they were stopped by Mitch, who was Chris's main bully. He was also a NASCAR fan. "Hey Thorndick! What the hell are you doing here?! Especially after what you did!" He seemed more ticked off than ever. Chris decided to fend for himself. "Leave me alone Mitch, I'm not in the mood!" Chris said sternly.

"ITS YOUR FAULT TAILS IS DEAD THORNDICK!" He yelled louldly. Then he and his friends attacked Chris, beating him to the ground. Danny and Francis tried to get them off of Chris. The other students, to their suprise, began cheering Mitch on. "What are you doing?!" Danny yelled. "He's right, it's Chris's fault Tails died!" One of the students yelled.

The Principal didn't even seem to do anything. Only the nurse and a security guard ended the brawl. Chris was badly beaten. He had bruises and cuts all over him. He was also bleeding.

After the nurse checked him out, Chris went back to class. Where he got more beatings, more blaming, and more ridicule. Eventually, the day ended. Danny and Francis had to help Chris out of the school. When Sonic got to him, he was horrified. "Oh my god, what the hell happened?!" He yelled. Chris then just leaned against him and began to cry. Sonic held him tightly to his chest. Trying to be gentle with him, as to not make the wounds hurt more.

Thats when Mitch showed up. "Why do you keep him?" He asked. Sonic turned to him. "What did you just say?" Sonic said with slight anger. "Why do you keep him after he killed your best friend?" Sonic got up and walked up to him. "Kid, did you do this to my son?" Sonic asked, now pissed off. "Yeah, and your welcome by the wa-" He was cut off when Sonic threw a punch at his face, but Sonic stopped his fist less than an inch away from his face. Mitch was trembling in fear, so were his friends. "If you even DARE hurt my son again, the next time I won't stop the fist. The next thing you'll see is a hospital room."

Sonic then went back to his car, got Chris inside and drove home. When they got there, Sonic cleaned up Chris wounds. Chris wasn't seriously hurt, but was extremely tired, scared and hungry. He didn't get to eat lunch as he spent lunch hiding from everyone.

Sonic gave him something to eat, and then let Chris take a nap, he also told him that he was going to keep Chris home from school for a week. At 10:00, Sonic went back up to the room. Chris was lying in bed, awake. Sonic sat on the bed. "Time for bed kid." Sonic told him. "Alright." Chris then turned over, he had fresh tear stains on his eyes.

"Chris, you want me to sleep with you tonight?" Sonic asked. Sonic wanted to keep an eye on him, and make sure he feels safe and loved. Chris was 11, so he wasn't really big on that anymore. But this was an exception. "Can you?" Chris asked. Sonic then smiled slightly and climbed into the bed. "Of course I can."

Chris then leaned against Sonic as Sonic turned out the lights and held him close. He didnt want to lose Chris, he meant so much to him. He knew if he didn't end this bullying and get Chris past this, it could lead to more serious consequences.


	4. Inside a Living Hell

February 28th, 2020

1:15 AM

It had been a few hours since Sonic and Chris went to sleep. Sonic was still holding onto Chris tight. Even though he was asleep, his animalitic instincts make him hold onto Chris protectively. Much like a bear protects its cub. Sonic was sound asleep, having a decent night.

Meanwhile, Chris was in the middle of a nightmare.

In the nightmare, the exact same events from 10 days ago played out. The race, the accident, and then they were in the hospital. But everything around Chris was black. Only some light on Tails' broken body lying on a hospital bed showed.

_"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" _Ran a voice in Chris's head. He recognized it as Tails' voice.

_"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU DIDN'T GET IN THE WAY, NONE OF OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" _This voice sounded like Sonic.

_"But...I thought you said it wasn't my fault..."_ Chris said with fear and sadness.

_"YOU REALLY THINK I THOUGHT THAT?! I JUST SAID THAT BECAUSE I FELT BAD!" _The dream version of Sonic said.

_"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" _Yelled Sonic and Tails voices one last time.

Chris then woke up with tears in his eyes, and sweat running down his forehead. His tossing and turning woke up Sonic, and Chris looked up at Sonic, who was looking down at him with a concerned look on his face.

"Chris, are you ok-" Sonic was cut off when Chris leaped up and wrapped his arms around Sonic's neck. He sobbed into his chest. Sonic knew immediately he had had a nightmare. And a bad one too.

Sonic wrapped his arms around the child, sitting up and holding him as tightly as he can without crushing him. And then turned to his ear.

"Shh...it's ok, it's ok, I've got you...shh..."

After about 10 minutes, Chris quieted down enough to tell Sonic what happened.

"What happened? Did you have a nightmare?"

Chris nodded slowly.

"About what?"

"T-the..." Chris couldn't get it out. He just started to cry again. Sonic held him closer and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He knew it was about Tails' death.

"Calm down, calm down. You can tell me what happened."

"It was exactly the same as what happened. But at the hospital, I was alone. And you and Tails kept telling me...you kept telling me that...it was my fault!"

Chris broke down. Sonic held him closer, trying to muffle the kids' sobs. After a few minutes, Sonic whispered into his ear.

"That version of me and Tails doesn't know what they're talking about. It wasn't your fault Chris, it wasn't your fault one bit. I really think that, I'm not lying to you." Sonic told him.

After about 5 minutes, Chris finally stopped crying all together. Now Sonic was just holding him in his lap, rocking him back and forth. Chris was still whimpering and sniffling a bit, but not crying.

"Shh...I'm here, I've got you. I'm not leaving."

After about 15 more minutes, Chris began to fall asleep in Sonic's arms. Sonic held him close, stroking his hair and whispering comforting words into his ear. A while later, Chris had gone to sleep.

Sonic was about to go back to sleep himself when Sally Acorn, his girlfriend who had helped Sonic raise the child from when Chris was 5, walked in.

"Hey, I heard some noise. Whats going on?" She asked.

"Chris had a nightmare, it was about Tails' death. In the dream he said Tails and I were saying it was his fault." Sonic responded.

Sally was also trying to cope with Tails death, Tails said she was his "Aunt". And Sally saw him like her son. She walked over and sat on the bed and stroked Chris's hair as well. He was like her son as well.

"How are we going to get him over this? He's traumatized." Sally asked.

"We need to just make sure he feels safe and loved for a while. We also need to make him realize what happened wasn't his fault. He still blames himself. Once we do that, he should be fine. But it will take a long time." Sonic asked.

"Well, if he has you, he should be fine." Sally said. She leaned over and kissed Chris on the forehead and then left the room.

Sonic looked down at the boy. He was fast asleep. Sonic then thought "She's right, I'm the only one who can get him passed this. He trusts me the most." Sonic leaned down, kissed him on the forehead, and pulled him closer. He curled around him protectively and pulled the covers over them, and went to sleep.

The next morning, Chris woke up, Sonic was still curled around him, holding him to his chest. Chris tried to free himself from Sonic's grasp, but he was too strong. Sonic's left eye then opened.

"Morning bud, are you feeling any better?" Sonic asked. "A little." Chris said quietly. "Don't worry bud, I'll be here anytime you need me. I'm gonna get you passed this." Sonic told him softly. He then picked Chris up. Chris wrapped his arms around Sonic's neck as he carried him downstairs.

When they got downstairs, Sonic sat down on the couch and put on the news, and put Chris is his lap. Chris leaned against the hedgehog. After sitting there awhile, Sonic made Chris breakfast.

Throughout the day, Sonic stayed with Chris. Then Sonic and some of the others went to run some errands. Chris stayed home. He was home alone. After about an hour, Chris went upstairs.

With a knife.

Chris went into his bathroom and turned off the light. He faced the wall and held out the knife.

The pain was too great. Chris still blamed himself. He had no other choice.

He was going to commit suicide.

With tears streaming down his face, Chris held the knife to his wrist. He tried to force himself to cut into the skin, but he couldn't do it. All he thought of is what happened.

"I can't live anymore...but I can't do it...but I must do it..."

Just as Chris was going to force the knife in, a large hand grabbed Chris's wrist.

Chris looked up and saw Shadow staring down at him, that same cold look on his face.

At first Chris thought he was in trouble, but was stunned when Shadow pulled him into his lap and held him tightly.

"It's ok...you don't have to do this...we're here for you..."

Chris had never seen Shadow like this. Most of the time he's cold and somewhat emotionless. The only people he really shows emotion around is Chris and his sister, Crystal. But not once has been so comforting.

Chris cried into Shadow's furry chest. "Where's dad?" Chris asked. "He's still out running errands. He'll be back in a while. But I'll stay here with you until he does come back."

Chris layed down in his bed. Shadow stayed there with him. Sonic got back about an hour later.

"Has he been sleeping this whole time?" Sonic asked when he saw Chris. "Sonic, we need to talk." Said Shadow.

Shadow and Sonic went to the backyard behind the mansion.

"What is it Shadow? Did something happen while we were gone?"

"Sonic...when I got back, Chris was in the bathroom with a knife."

"Ok..." Sonic said, somewhat worried now.

"Sonic...he was going to kill himself."

Sonic froze, and nearly collapsed from horror.

"Oh god..." Sonic said, now on the verge of tears. He couldn't lose Chris.

"Calm down Sonic, we will find a way to get him out of this."

"I don't know what to do anymore...I mean, suicide...this is much worse than we thought."

"I think it would be best if we got Chris some help. Maybe a therapist or a psychiatrist."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm going to go see Chris now."

Sonic walked back into the house and went to Chris's room. When he got there, Chris was still asleep. Sonic checked his wrists to see if he had cut himself, thankfully he didn't make a mark.

Sonic, now about to cry, lifted Chris out of his bed and held him to his chest, hugging him as tightly as he could. Some tears began to run down his face.

The wet tears getting on Chris's shoulders woke him up.

Chris looked up and saw Sonic crying softly, holding him tighter and tighter. Chris knew he must of found out about his suicide attempt.

"Dad...?" Chris said, almost at a whisper.

"Chris? Oh, thank god you're ok..."

Sonic pulled him even closer, and stroked his hair.

"Dad...you're crushing me." Chris said with gritted teeth as he started to hurt a bit from Sonic's force. Sonic let up on the hug a bit.

"Chris, Shadow told me what happened. I didn't know it was this bad..."

Chris then began crying himself, feeling bad.

"Chris? What's wrong?"

Sonic then realized that Chris probably felt bad about worrying Sonic.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm not mad at you, I was just worried."

Chris buried he face in Sonic's chest, crying even harder. Sonic then layed down and curled around Chris tightly.

"Shh...don't cry...everything will be ok..."

After about 10 minutes, Chris began to get his sobbing under control, and eventually reduced the sobs to just heavy breathing and sniffling.

"Don't worry...everything will be ok...shh..." Sonic pulled him closer and kissed him on the forehead.

A few hours later, Chris was asleep again. Sonic decided to stay with him for the night, so he curled around him and held him close. He knew this was much worse than he thought, so he would do everything to get him through this.


	5. Therapy

March 6th, 2020

After the race at Las Vegas, which was won by Carl Edwards with Sonic finishing 2nd, Shadow in 5th, Knuckles in 7th and Chris didn't race. the team returned home, most focusing on Phoenix, but some on something else.

Sonic signed Chris up to join a self-help group for teens and pre-teens. The group focused on things like depression, bullying victims, people with suicidal thoughts, and other things like that. The class would be a month long, with the group meeting on Tuesday's and Wednesday's.

When Sonic pulled up in front of the recreational center, where the group met, Chris really didn't want to go.

"Do I really have to go?" Chris said dejected.

"Yes, you do, Chris. I'm really worried about you." Sonic said sternly.

"Dad, I don't want to talk about it."

"Then don't talk, just listen. Please Chris, I can't loose you. Your life is so precious to me. Please go, please!" Sonic said, practically begging him, and also noticibly choked up.

After seeing Sonic's reaction, Chris gave in. "Fine, I'll go." Chris got out of the car, shut the door and walked over to the entrance. Meanwhile, Sonic was sobbing. He couldn't believe how hopeless Chris was. It overwhelmed him.

Chris walked inside and went over to the room where the group met. He walked in, and saw about 10 people sitting in a circle. A few were Mobians. Which didn't really suprise Chris, ever since that portal was opened, more Mobians came to live on Earth, and some humans went to live on Mobius. Both planets were very similar anyway.

"Ah, Chris! Come, sit down." Said the _group_ leader. He was a tall man, his name was Roger. He seemed nice enough, so Chris sat down.

Roger than went around, asking the people there to introduce themselves and why they were here. The first to go was a girl named Patricia. She was a bit overweight, and had been a victim of severe bullying because of it. She explained how some students threw food at her and told her to eat it.

Next up was a Mobian dog named Jeffery. He had been a victim of racism ever since his family moved to Earth. He had been called an "animal" or a "stupid mutt" since he is a cross read of a shepherd and a beagle.

The next was a 10th grade boy name Keith. Chris knew him, he had seen him when they went to Elememtary school together. Apparently he is gay, and is being ridiculed by homophobic students because of that. Most calling him a f*g and a f*ggot. Once he almost got beaten to death when some Westboro Baptist Church members came to his school and some beat him up.

After everyone else went around, they came to Chris. Chris is a little shy, but he forced himself to talk about what happened.

"My name is Chris. I'm 11 years old and I'm in 6th grade. I'm here because after, well, that accident, I've been blaming myself for what happened. I'm being bullied everywhere I go, because others blame me too. I went back to school one time after that happened and I got beaten up really badly. Last week, I tried to commit suicide. Thankfully, one of my friends stopped me. I'm having nightmares almost every night. I'm hardly eating at all. I spend most of each day now just sleeping and crying."

Meanwhile, Sonic was just siting in the parking lot, thinking. He remembered when he found Tails. Sonic was only 10, Tails was about 5 months old.

_It was a normal day on Mobius. After foiling another plot created by Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Sonic the Hedgehog was on a run around Mobius. He stopped to catch his breath when he heard some soft crying._

_"What's that?" Sonic said to himself. The crying was coming from behind a bush. Sonic walked over and saw a little fox. It was lying next to a log, crying softly. Sonic walked over to the little Mobian and kneeled down. _

_"Hey there little guy, are you lost?" The fox turned around at the sound of Sonic's voice. He backed up, frightened. _

_"Woah woah, it's ok, I won't hurt ya." Sonic said. The fox was covered in cuts and bruises. It looked like someone has hurt him. Sonic looked and saw something odd. The fox had two tails. _

_"Hey, you got two tails? That's cool." Sonic said. The fox hid the tails. _

_"Hey, you don't need to hide them. Look at me, I'm blue. It's ok if you're different." _

_Sonic knew the little fox needed a home. So he picked him up and said "How about I take you home with me? You look like you need a home."_

Sonic took Tails back to his home. Since Tails hadn't learned to talk yet at that time, they knew nothing about him. Rotor ran a DNA test on him, they found out that his name was Miles Prower, and that he was an orphan. Sonic decided that Miles might not like the name Miles, so he gave him the nickname "Tails" because of his two tails.

Sonic than raised the child, and began to call him his "little bro." He taught everything. How to talk, walk, and everything like that.

Sonic then looked at his watch. It was 5, meaning Chris would be getting out of the session now. Sonic drove up to the front of the building. Chris walked out of the building and got into the car.

"How'd it go?" Sonic asked.

"Fine." Was all Chris said. Chris then just leaned on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic wrapped one arm around him as he drove the car with his free arm.

"Don't worry kid. It'll be alright. This class is really gonna help." Sonic told him.

Thats when Chris remembered something that happened during the crash.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Something...weird happened to me in the accident."

"What was it?"

"When I was about to wreck Danica. I felt...angry. I could see in the mirror that my eyes turned completely white. And my hair turned black. I couldn't control myself after that."

Sonic sighed, he knew what had happened to him.

"Chris, you went dark mode."

"What's that?"

"It's when your dark side takes over. It's happened to Shadow before."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Thing is though, Shadow didn't become evil or lose his free will. When Robotnik was trying to take over the world, he wanted to turn everyone into robots. While he never did that, as a precaution, Tails injected me and Shadow with a chip. It totally prevents us from being mind controlled or losing our free will. So he was still himself, just much more powerful, and very angry. Basically, he was like a child throwing a temper tantrum. he could stop himself from doing bad, but he was really angry. You on the other hand..."

Chris looked up in confusion.

"You don't have that chip...so I think you may have actually lost control of yourself."

Chris was horrified by the thought that, even for a minute, he was evil.

When they got home, Sonic took him upstairs.

"Alright, do you need anything?"

Chris was still in shock that he had lost control. He was overwhelmed.

So he threw his arms around Sonic. Sonic immediately knew why he was upset.

"I was...I was..."

"It's ok. It's over now...I promise that won't happen again. I'll make sure of it.

Sonic held Chris for a while, letting him cry into his chest. After a little while, Chris stopped crying. But Sonic still held him in his lap, rocking him back and stroking his hair.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"How many times did this happen to Shadow?"

"About 3 or 4 times."

"Did it ever happen to you?"

"No, but it almost has. Don't worry though. It'll never happen to me. I try to make sure I don't get too stressed or angry."

But there was one thing Sonic didn't understand-he isn't related by blood to Chris, nor is Chris a hedgehog. How could he go Dark Mode? Sonic went to Rotor to ask about it.

"Well, we do have the Chaos Emeralds here. My best guess is that since Chris is around them so much, he absorbed their energy. So he can go Dark Mode."

Sonic thought about it. It does make sense, Tails and Amy could go Super mode, so that was probably the cause. So he went back to Chris's room. When he got there, he set Chris back on his lap and held him again.

"Dad? There's a reason why I drove a few weeks ago after the crash."

"Why?"

"Because, well...I wanted to spend more time with you...the last few years, I haven't seen you as much. I began to feel lonely. Like how I was when I was little."

Those words broke Sonic's heart. He thought back, and realized he was right. He hadn't been around as much. Sonic still took him to the track most of the time, but was working on the car or on the track.

"Chris...I'm...I'm sorry bud. You're right, I haven't been around much."

Sonic held him closer, trying to show that he will always be there for him.

"That's all gonna change. I'm not gonna leave you. Ever."

After a while, Sonic got the kid his pajamas and got him into bed. But Sonic decided to stay and sleep with Chris. He wanted to make up for not being there for him.

Before they went to sleep, Sonic asked Chris something.

"Chris, are you going to race this weekend? It's up to you."

Chris thought for a moment.

"I...I can't..."

Sonic pulled him closer.

"Alright. But come with me at least. I don't want you to be alone anymore."

"Alright...I'll come..."

Then Chris slipped into a deep sleep.

**Merry Christmas Everyone! **


	6. Memories

March 7th, 2020

1:05 AM

As Chris slept soundly with his face buried in Sonic's fur, Sonic was still awake. He held him in a tight embrace with one of his arms, the other arm behind his head. He thought back to things that had happened during the time he had raised Chris.

Racing is and always will be an extremely dangerous sport. But that's one of the things Sonic loves about it. He likes the danger. Over the years, Sonic had been in some big wrecks. When he was 8, he was in a bad Karting crash, he broke his leg when he flipped over and was hit by another car.

In his one season in ARCA, he had a huge wreck at Talladega. His car flipped multiple times. Even though he wasn't hurt, he remembered how scared _Chris_ was after that. Chris had nightmares for a few days after that.

But Sonic's worst wreck was more recent. In 2017, Sonic was racing at Kansas when he was spun into the grass. His car came back up the track and was slammed by Kyle Busch and Ryan Newman. The car was hit on each end extremely hard, as both cars were at full speed when he was hit.

None of them were badly hurt, but Sonic had the wind knocked out of him and had some bruises. He could hardly _stand_ for a few minutes. Chris was horrified. He thought Sonic was dead. Chris had nightmares for weeks after that of Sonic dying in crashes.

_"I'm alright...I'm not going anywhere. Not when you need me."_ That was something Sonic told Chris after one of the nightmares. But Chris didn't really believe him. For a while, each race he was afraid he wouldn't see Sonic again every time he got in the car.

Because of that, Chris got a bit clingy to Sonic. He didn't _want_ to lose him. He _couldn't _lose him. If he did, Chris would not be able to go on without Sonic. It took a conversation with Sonic after another bad dream to convince Chris that wouldn't happen.

_Chris was laying down in the bed with Sonic, with Sonic holding him close. Ever since his big crash last month, Chris has come to him because of a nightmare 10 times. Each time it was the same thing-Sonic dying in a racing accident. Sonic realized just how badly this crash affected Chris._

_"Chris?" Sonic asked._

_"What?"_

_"Have you been having these nightmares because of that crash I had last month?"_

_Chris looked up at him with guilt, and then nodded slowly. Sonic pulled him closer and stroked his hair._

_"Don't worry. I'm fine, really, I am. I'm not gonna go out that way, I'll make sure of it."_

_Chris didn't really feel much better, he was still very afraid. Sonic knew what he had to do._

_"Look Chris, how about this. If I have another crash that bad again, and you start feeling __this way because of it, how about I stop racing?"_

_Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sonic would give up his career to make Chris happy._

_"No, you don't have to do that. Don't you like racing?"_

_"I love it, but if it's hurting you this much, I'll stop. Really, I don't mind. I've done everything I wanted."_

_"No dad, this is what you wanted to do. You told me how dangerous it is. I don't want to make you have to quit."_

_Sonic sighed. "Well, alright."_

After that, Chris stopped letting that crash affect him. Sonic did his best to not get in those big crashes, and while he has avoided being in crashes that bad ever since, he knows it could still happen.

And Sonic knew the same thing that happened to Tails could very well happy to him or Chris. They take the same risks each week. When Sonic allowed Chris, an 11-year old boy, who many said was too young to do this, drive cars around a track at over 200 miles per hour.

_"Are you insane? What kind of parent lets their child do this? It's way too dangerous!__"_

That's what everyone told him. They told him he was too young. But Sonic knew he was ready. He wanted to prove them all wrong. But now, Chris's career, that Sonic spent years setting up, was halted. Granted, it was for good reason.

Sonic had never seen Chris so upset. Sonic had never been this upset either. But he doesn't really like to show that kind of sadness. Sonic almost never cries, and he only does if he's really upset.

He had cried quite of few times over the last few weeks.

March 9th, 2020

1:05 PM

It was time for the race at Phoenix. Chris came with Sonic to the track, like Sonic asked, but he wouldn't race for the second week in a row. He decided he would at least try to watch though.

A while after the race started, Chris was settled in. He watched the race with no issues so far. However the photographers and reporters trying to get to him were annoying him though.

With about 50 laps to go, Sonic was running in 3rd place, when all the sudden, a tire on his car blew in turn 4.

His car shot up the track, and slammed the wall hard. Then it went back down the track and was hit hard again by David Ragan.

Chris was horrified. He thought this was it for Sonic. The end.

But Sonic got out of the car and walked away. But the crash rattled Chris. As soon as Sonic got back to the pit box to meet up with the others, Chris ran up to him and jumped on him. Sonic was a bit suprised, but he could understand why Chris was upset pretty quickly.

"It's ok. I'm fine, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

Sonic sat with Chris on top of the RV Sonic uses to get his family from track to track every week. Chris didn't really watch any of the race after that. Sonic watched to see if Shadow or Knuckles can win. Shadow would finish 3rd, Knuckles in 6th. Kevin Harvick won the race.

Soon after the end of the race, Sonic looked down at Chris, he knew he needed to ask him something.

"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to just stop racing, so you won't be scared of me getting hurt anymore?"

Chris thought for a moment, but his answer was the same. "No."

Sonic realized that Chris really cared about Sonic doing what he loved, even though Sonic would stop if it got too dangerous. Sonic wanted him to do what he wanted. Sonic knew, that in order to heal Chris, it would take help on and off the racetrack.


	7. Updates and an Announcement

Just a quick update everyone-

I will be continuing this story, or more like finishing it since there's only one chapter left. I've just got to think of how to start it and everything, I already know how it will end (But you don't :D). Sorry it took so long, I'm in High School, and Ive got lots of work and been distracted. I'm hoping on possibly getting the final chapter up within the next 2 weeks, then moving on to other stories. I have a few ideas, including one involving Chris in the Sonic Boom Universe (I'm aware of how bad Rise of Lyric was, but the TV show is very good.)

Also, I'm proud to announce that I will soon being writing Star Fox stories! I recently became a fan of the series, so I will begin to write stories soon. I've got a couple of ideas, including a possible crossover with Sonic.


End file.
